


Laser Tag - To the Death!

by moonrunes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrunes/pseuds/moonrunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU is:  a mutual friend invited us to their laser tag party and we’re the last two alive on opposite teams and gosh darn it if I’m going down you’re going down with me Modern!AU<br/>There are other characters too but I feel like it's unfair to tag them when they don't really do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laser Tag - To the Death!

Aragorn Isildurin was seventeen years old a week ago, and yet he still requested a laser tag party.

Specifically, a laser tag party with friends and pizza. Even more specifically, the friends being Boromir and Faramir Steward, Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli Khazad, Fili and Kili Durinson, Tauriel Greenwood, Eowyn and Eomer King, Elladan and Elrohir Peredhel, Lothriel Dolmoroth, and his girlfriend, Arwen Peredhel.

Elrond Peredhel did not know why he agreed to it, but he did, and he was not the sort of person who went back on his word. So, on March 8, he took the day off of work, the four (his three and Aragorn) kids piled into his car, and they drove off to Life-or-Death Lake-town Lazer Palooza, so named by the self-proclaimed Master of Laketown. Elrond swore to himself that he would never say that name out loud, resolving to instead call it “that laser-tag place” or possibly “the vile abomination to humanity”. 

As soon as everyone arrived, they split into teams, right down the middle - on one side, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Tauriel, Elladan, Elrohir, and Eowyn versus Lothriel, Eomer, Arwen, Faramir, Fili, Kili, and Boromir. As soon as they had gone into the closed arena, Elrond collapsed into a chair, helping himself to some root beer.

“Let’s split up!” Aragorn hissed, laser gun at the ready. “We’ll cover more ground that way - split into pairs.”

The rest of his group nodded, picking out partners and trios - Legolas and Tauriel grabbed Eowyn to join them, and by default Aragorn found himself with Gimli, since it was a given that the twins would stick together.

They crept through the maze, alert for any noise, Gimli at Aragorn’s back and both of them watching for the glowing vests. 

They ascended the stairs cautiously, ducking around large objects like they’d seen in Captain America, both of them ready but all at once very unprepared.

Two shots, and Aragorn felt his vest vibrate, signaling him out of the game. He looked to his right and saw Arwen, eyes shining, ducking behind another enormous post-thing and he groaned.

One by one, they were eliminated. Eowyn took Arwen and Eomer down with the help of the twins, but all three were in turn shot by Lothriel, Fili and Kili. Faramir managed to get hit by his own older brother, much to his dismay, and Legolas shot Boromir three times, but not before Boromir fired back and hit Legolas. Arwen had missed Gimli first time around, and so Gimli took down Lothriel but was shot by Fili. Tauriel took a potshot from her sniper position, hitting Fili and making sure that Kili and Tauriel were the only ones left in the game.

The arena was big, so Kili tried to keep himself from making any noise as he padded softly through, looking for a staircase so that he could find the red-haired sniper who shot his brother. Oh, deep inside, he knew it was a game, but still, the old spirit of determination “with a healthy amount of Durinson stubborness”, as his mother would say, kept him going to get her.

It seemed like hours passed, just him alone in the arena, finger tensed on the trigger and jumping at every odd noise. 

Finally, he whipped around and fired aimlessly into the darkness, and was rewarded with his own vest vibrating - what happened? The shots couldn’t rebound, could they?

The glowing lines appeared on the floor, and he followed them to the exit, blinking as he emerged into the light.

A few seconds later, she came out too, and Kili clenched his teeth before remembering another one of his mother’s wise sayings - “be a good sport, Kili, if you expect that of others, too”.

He stuck out a hand. “Nice job.”

She looked at him, confused. “But you hit me.”

Kili furrowed his brow in confusion. “No, you hit me.”

Tauriel looked down at him for a second before laughing and shaking his hand. “Call it a draw this time?”

“Okay.” Kili shook. “But next time, I’ll totally get you.”

“Next time it is, then.”


End file.
